


Hide and Seek

by carolinka



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Paparazzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinka/pseuds/carolinka
Summary: In which Steve is a paparazzo and they run into each other in a public toilet.





	

“Mr. Stark?” someone says behind him hesitantly and Tony groans out loud. No matter how quick he is, no matter how many agent movies he watches, someone always catches up with him.

There isn’t a chance to pretend he didn’t hear because he got into the first cabinet he found in the toilets but apparently this guy doesn’t see a need to lock the door.

He turns back, the guy thankfully not butt-naked or shitting in front of him. His muscles basically nudge him in the face and he pokes his chest with his finger before he can stop himself, “Are those real?”

The guy shifts uncomfortably and their chests rub on each other for a moment. Tony leans on the door and tries to lock the door but it’s broken. He looks up to see the guy’s face and well, it’s not a bad face to look at when you’re locked into a public bathroom and there are about twenty paparazzo outside.

“What’s your name?” he asks because they’re stuck here in the meantime and a little small talk won’t hurt anyone, especially with someone like Adonis in front of him.

“Steve Rogers.”

“That must be the most American name I’ve heard.” he snorts.

That gets a small laugh out of Steve and Tony decides he’s very fond of the way his blue eyes gleam.

“I’m hiding from the carnivores out there,” he motions vaguely with his hand and raises his eyebrows when Steve almost chokes on his spit, blood rushing to his slightly tanned face. His lips move but it’s obscure. “Come again?”

“Nothing, Mr. Stark,” he says with a fake smile, looking up at the cracked ceiling to avoid looking him into the eyes.

“Do you have a crush on me or something?” he asks even though he sounds arrogant but it’s not the first time someone lost their shit in front of him because they were shy. One of the older ladies literally had a heart attack.

“No,” Steve shouts and Tony throws his hands in the air in mock surrender and it makes him blush more. “Not that you’re not attractive, it’s just… It’s not like that,” he mumbles, giving up at the end to provide a believable answer.

“You don’t owe me answers, it might just be you hate my guts.” Steve frowns at that and objects quickly, “I don’t hate you.”

Tony smiles because somehow he actually believes this guy doesn’t hate him and pats him on the shoulder amicably. “Good because we seem to be stuck here until they’re out. Do you have anywhere to be?” he rambles and scans the window to determine if he can fit in it. “I think I could go out of the window if you gave me a push and you could leave as well.”

“It’s all right, I am hiding from a really bad date,” he confesses and Tony grins at him. “That’s why you look so dashing, huh soldier? Hey, do you mind holding me up so they don’t see my feet when they come?”

But the door opens at that moment and they hear a camera shot clearly, so Tony literally just puts his arms around Steve’s neck and jumps to wrap his legs around his waist. The guy looks ready to erupt like a volcano but doesn’t say anything, just puts his hands under his thighs to balance his weight.

There is a knock on the door and Steve squeals when he answers the guy. “Just a stomachache. Don’t eat the shrimps, pal, they’re definitely not fresh.”

“Jesus, let’s go. The guy is about to shit,” someone else says and Tony bites his lips to stop himself from laughing.

Tony drops to his feet when the door closes. “Thank you. Sorry for sticking to you like a koala.” Steve shrugs, “That’s alright, I know how bad paparazzo can be.”

Tony narrows his eyes, “Do they follow you too?”

Steve shakes his head furiously, “No, no, no. I just know.”

“I knew I couldn’t possibly forget a face like yours,” he says and Steve ducks his chin at his cliche attempt at flirting and chuckles.

“What do you do anyway?” he asks. Steve seems like drowning again, looking around as if he’s ready to bolt any second. “Assassin, politician, agent?” he says because that’s the only ones that comes to his mind given the reaction.

Steve swallows visibly, his Adam’s apple popping. “I’m a paparazzo.”

“What? This is incredible.” he exclaims, rubbing his face furiously. He should've known it wouldn't go this smoothly.  

“I wasn’t trying to take a picture of you!” Steve defends himself, arms crossed in front of his chest, looking almost like a friend has hurt him. Tony has an urge to tell him he needs to hide his emotions well if he wants to step the ladders in his profession but just glares at him.

“I was really on a date and you dived into my cabin,” he reasons, which is true but Tony is still annoyed.

“You could be a model, why even do this fucking job?” he says, arms in the air.

Steve scoffs, his eyes hardening, “Rent doesn’t pay itself, Mr. Stark,” he says harshly.

Tony slaps himself mentally. “I’m sorry," he says and sighs. "I still hate the paparazzo though.”

Steve hums, “You’ve got a point. I don’t want to do it in the future anyway, I don’t have the talent.”

“Talent?” Tony asks mockingly.

“Stalking,” Steve says, a smile tugging his lips. “You don’t know how stressful and hard it is before you try it.”

Tony grins when it hits him. “Would it help you to take a few photos of me?”

The grin disappears from Steve’s face, “I wouldn’t ask that from you.” He almost looks like a kicked puppy, so Tony pokes him in the shoulder. “But that would help, wouldn’t it?”

Steve shrugs, looking at his white sneakers. “It would but I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Tony waves him off, “You’re not,” he says honestly. “Take out your camera or phone.” He opens the door tentatively and motions Steve to go in front of the mirror. He pops the button of his trouser open and winks at Steve when he looks the other way. “Make it look like I’ve received the best blowjob in history,” he says as he tousles his hair. He pinches his cheeks and slaps himself a few times, much to Steve’s horror and amusement. It takes him less than a minute, so Tony expects the photos to be average, if not horrible but in fact he looks well fucked and satisfied despite the horrible lighting.

“If you can take photos as good as this with your phone, I can only imagine you take with professional cameras,” he compliments honestly.

Steve laughs a small laugh and looks at him under his stupidly long lashes. “I get photography classes but it’s just a side hobby.”

Tony looks at him quizzically as he fixes his clothes and hair. “What do you study?”

“I am an art major,” he says happily, as if even remembering it makes him content. He washes his hand with quick but proper movements, giving Tony some chance to appreciate his back muscles. And his ass.

His phone rings then, and he groans when he sees it’s Pepper. “Yes, dear?”

“Tony, where are you? The meeting started half an hour ago!” she yells and he curses himself for forgetting to put the phone away when she calls.

“Got caught up,” he says, “But I’ll be there in thirty minutes. Only for you sugar.” He’s going to get a long, boring lecture about this when the meeting’s over. He grimaces when he remembers the last time he missed a meeting.

“Gotta run,” he says sadly, even surprising himself. “Hey, give me your phone.” Steve looks stricken, probably thinks he’s going to delete the pictures but he quickly adds his number and winks. “If you need a volunteer for a nude or a good date,” he says, putting the phone on his palm and he’s gone before Steve can answer him.

He gets a text message three days later. _Hey, this is Steve from the toilets. Are you free tonight?_


End file.
